Scorpio Quests
Tricky Davey Description Info: How about you go stick your head in the hole up at Squishy Lagoon. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Davey: Hi. I'm Davey. Go away. Player: I've talked to fish people before. I know you're just acting dumb so you can trick me. Davey: No, I'm actually really dumb. Player: I'm not buying it. Davey: No, I'm super dumb. How about you go stick your head in the hole up at Squishy Lagoon and then tell me how dumb I'm not. Player: ... Sure. quest Player: Yep, there were a bunch of Mogas in there. Just like I predicted. Davey: Yeah, but I'm still really dumb. And I still really want you to go away. Another Hole for Davey Description Info: Go check out the hole at Hopfrog Lake. It's a can't-miss! Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Player: I'm not going to make any trouble for you, I just need to get across your island. Davey: While you're at it, you mind sticking your head in a few more holes for me? Player: Let's cut out the tricks. Just tell me where you want me to fight. Davey: It's not a trick. I'm genuinely very interested in holes and their contents, and I'm asking for your help. Get a grip. quest Davey: Don't even say that was a trick. That was an objectively great hole. You should be thanking me. Master of Scorpio Description Info: Get 24 stars and you can be the master...of something? Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Davey: I've heard that if you eat twenty-four sandwiches you can become a sandwich master. You might want to try it. Player: Do you mean that if I get twenty-four stars on this island I can be Master of Scorpio? Davey: Uh, yeah. quest Davey: You did it! You ate all the sandwiches! Slug Week Description Info: Beat four Nomys at Tadpole's Delight and you can enjoy the bounty of Slug Week. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Davey: This week is Slug Week, the week when I smash a bunch of slugs for fun. I'd really like it if you joined me. Player: Thanks for the invitation, but I should keep moving. Davey: But Slug Week is week best enjoyed with friends! How about I give you some Starseeds? Beat four Nomys at Tadpole's Delight and they're yours. quest Davey: Ah, the smell of slugjuice wafting on a salty sea breeze makes me shiver in my scales. Thanks, tamer! Boss Fight: Scorpio Island Description Info: Go beat the killer kangaroo at Deadman's Falls. Or not, it isn't really my business. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Davey: So I'm supposed to try to get you killed. That's what King Otho said to do. Player: I knew it! I told you I'd see through your tricks. Davey: Yeah, well, like I told you before, I'm not real smart. So, here it is: there's a killer kangaroo up ahead. Go fight it. Player: Killer kangaroo--is that slang for something? I don't get it. Davey: No, you're probably thinking of a stinky possum. The killer kangaroo is just a really dangerous Moga. Player: Thanks, I appreciate the heads up. Davey: It's probably the wrong thing for me to do, but whatever. quest Davey: Oh, no, you did it. King Otho is going to be so angry at me. Player: You didn't even try very hard to mislead me. Davey: Yeah, I guess Otho kind of took me for granted. Like I would just keep helping him because it was a dumb thing to do. No more! From this day forward, I will continue to do dumb things, whether or not they help Otho! Player: I'm glad I could...help? Capture Boomer Description Info: You can capture Boomer at Insect Riviera. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Davey: Now you can tame one of Scorpio Island's most delicious sandwiches: the Boomer. Player: Boomer is a Moga. I can tame a Moga, not a sandwich. It's the killer kangaroo you warned me about earlier. Davey: Killer kangaroo? That's fish people slang for delicious sandwich--one that can only be found at Insect Riviera. quest Davey: That's not a sandwich! But good job anyway. Category:Quests Category:Scorpio